Full Moon Fever
by Ranguvar27
Summary: One-shot sequel to 'Meetings.' Carolyn has been feeling very restless these past few days. Quentin knows exactly what she needs. Quentin/Carolyn. M for sex in the forest.


Full Moon Fever

Carolyn moaned in frustration as she stared for the fifth time at the clock. This class was lasting forever. Thank god it was her last one. She had been feeling strange all day long—sights and smells had been enhanced even more than usual, and she found herself eyeing the jocks much more closely than she ever had before. She sighed, and tried to return her attention back to her history book. Her effort failed, and she settled for pretending to look alert as the professor droned on about the Crusades.

Finally, Carolyn heard the words she had been longing for. "Class dismissed. I'll see all of you next week." With an audible sigh of relief, Carolyn gathered her books and headed for her dorm.

Twenty minutes later, a female wolf slunk out of the shadows and ran for the nearby woods, her ears alert and a strange feeling running through her. She looked up at the blood red moon and shivered. Maybe the fact that it was full had something to do with the strange way she had been feeling all day long. Since embracing her change, Carolyn had come to see the moon differently. She was able to change at will, but her wolf's eyes saw the moon much more vividly than her human eyes ever could.

She had reached a clearing and laid down for a rest when she heard a man's voice. "Hello, pup." Carolyn growled softly in warning, and Quentin laughed and stepped out of the shadows. "Come now, Carolyn, try to be a bit nicer. I've come all this way to see you, after all."

Carolyn growled again and shifted forms, glaring at Quentin. "What are you doing here? I thought the deal was that we would see each other in public." Quentin chuckled darkly and stepped closer to her, his dark eyes gleaming.

"We have seen each other in public, pup. Just last month, we had that lovely steak dinner at the Blue Whale. Remember?" He leaned in closer, and Carolyn felt her stomach muscles tighten. Quentin blinked, then inhaled deeply. A wolfish grin spread across his face. "Why, Carolyn, you smell…divine. Tell me, my dear, how have you been feeling these past few days?"

Carolyn gulped, trying her best to not show that his closeness was beginning to affect her. "Fine. I've been feeling fine." She whimpered when his grin grew wider and he traced a cheek with his forefinger, speaking in a tone that made her legs tremble.

"Oh, come now pup, there's no need to hide things from me. I can smell it on you. Your scent, the rapid breathing…all signs of full moon fever. Have scents and sensations been stronger than usual?" Carolyn nodded, and he chuckled. "No doubt of it, you've got it bad. Happily, there is a cure."

"What?" Carolyn's eyes widened when Quentin laughed darkly, tracing his fingertips across the tops of her breasts. "Oh. Quentin, I…"

Quentin cut her off with a hard kiss. Carolyn froze in shock for a moment before grabbing the back of his hair and responding in kind. She growled and forced her tongue in between his lips, and he responded by clutching her back so tight she felt her spine pop. Carolyn decided to up the ante, and raked her nails down his spine, drawing blood, and Quentin growled and bit hard on her throat. "Naughty pup." Carolyn chuckled, and Quentin kissed her again, biting her lower lip.

Carolyn broke their kiss, her bottom lip stained with blood, and gave Quentin a wicked grin before giving him a shove that sent him sprawling. He propped himself up on his elbows, growling in delight as Carolyn pounced on him and grabbed his shirt, tearing it off with one strong yank. She moaned in appreciation at the sight of his muscular chest, then raked her nails across his torso, drawing a fine ribbon of blood. Quentin snarled and grabbed her hair, yanking her forward into another bruising kiss. Carolyn locked her legs around his waist, thrusting hard against the crotch of his trousers, and he snarled deeper and flipped her onto her back. "So that's the way you want to play. Very well, pup."

Carolyn glared at him. "Stop calling me that!" She gasped when she felt his tongue flick across her right breast. Quentin chuckled.

"What should I call you? Dear? Darling? Mate? My wild wolf? Pet? My good girl?" With each question, he went lower and lower on her body, nipping, licking and sucking at her flesh. He kissed her inner thigh. "Tell me, what should I call you?"

Carolyn struggled to speak coherently. "Call me Carolyn."

Quentin chuckled against her thigh, speaking in a low growl. "Carolyn. My wild wolf. You have the most intoxicating musk, my dear. I wonder—do you taste as delicious?" He ran his tongue up her wet slit, humming in satisfaction. "Oh my pup, you are delectable."

Carolyn was about to open her mouth to protest being called 'pup' once again when Quentin effectively drove all coherent thought from her brain with one long lick. She howled, eyes wide in ecstasy as he plundered her with his mouth, his tongue deep inside her. She dug her hands into his shoulders, her head whipping back and forth as a keening cry poured from her mouth. She wasn't quite aware of just what she was saying, but there seemed to be a great many cries to God involved.

Then Quentin ran his tongue across her swollen clit, and Carolyn arched off the ground, howling louder than she ever had before as her body trembled from the force of her orgasm. She fell back panting, and that was when Quentin pounced, pinning her underneath his body and grinding his pelvis against her. Carolyn growled in anger and tore his pants off, whimpering in anticipation when she noticed the size of his erection. "Quentin…" the wanton need in her voice galvanized him, and he kissed her.

"Have patience, my wild one. I don't want to hurt you. After all, I am your first." Carolyn started to protest, and he pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't deny it, love. A wolf knows these things. I will be your first…and _**your only**_." His eyes darkened at the last word, and Carolyn nodded. "Good. Now, to claim my mate." He pushed himself into her, eyes half shut. "Oh, my Carolyn, you are a tight fit."

Carolyn bit her lip, tears in her eyes as Quentin took her virginity. He kissed her throat, speaking in a surprisingly gentle tone. "I know this hurts, love. But that will pass soon. Trust me." He began to move inside her, and Carolyn moaned, then began moving as well. At first she moved against him, but she figured out the rhythm quickly, and the pain receded to be replaced by sheer pleasure. She locked her legs around Quentin's waist and urged him to go faster, deeper and harder. He obeyed, and Carolyn's howl echoed through the forest.

Quentin pounded into her, his voice a deep growl. "Carolyn…my pup…my wild wolf…my good, good girl…my mate…mine. Say it. Say you're mine."

"Oh fuck Quentin, I'm yours. I'm yours, baby."

"Say it again. Scream it!"

"**I'M YOURS!" **

"Yeeess…" Quentin hissed in satisfaction. "You are _**mine**_. Cum for me, Carolyn."

"I…I…" Carolyn moaned, and Quentin thrust forward once more. "OH MY GOD!" She clung to him, a loud scream pouring from her throat as the second and most intense series of orgasms that night ripped through her. A few moments later, Quentin's own howl reverberated through the forest.

It seemed like hours had gone by before Carolyn was able to lift her head from the forest floor. Quentin was lying next to her, his arm draped around her stomach and a triumphant grin on his face. "So, do you feel better?"

Carolyn ran her fingers up and down his chest. "Well, a bit. But you know, there are three days to a full moon. I might suffer a relapse."

Quentin chuckled. "Well, in that case, we'd better make sure you don't."

Carolyn grinned, then pushed him away. "Catch me if you can." She shifted to wolf form, then with a flick of her tail took off running.

Quentin growled and changed, then ran after her, determined to find his mate.


End file.
